A Dream Within A Dream
by Kimroza
Summary: Reality had never been so close to home. Many pairings implied. Shonenai and Twincest. You've been warned.


AN: Hi!! This is my first fanfic I have created with the help of Moritakaruki, so this chapter is dedicated to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! I wish I did though….

* * *

**A Dream Within a Dream**  
Ch.1 – The Magical DVD**  
**_By: Kimroza_

* * *

"I'm back! I finally got the DVD!" Taimatsu yelled over her shoulder as she closed the front door that she almost kicked in. As she turned around, she heard three familiar voices yell simultaneously, "W00T!" in her room upstairs. Trying to get to said room as fast as humanly possible, the teenage girl skipped every other step of the staircase, humming her favorite anime's opening theme "Sakura Kiss" in the process. As she reached the top of the stairs, she saw her three best friends sitting in a circle reading manga. Kurayami, her closest friend, was reading the final volume of _Fruits Basket_; Sumatona, the quiet one, had the lastest copy of _Loveless_. Machigaeru, the youngest, smallest, and closest one to the open door, was reading _Negima_. Once Taimatsu stepped into the doorway of the room, a flash of blonde hair tackled her while shrieking, "Yay! Tai-chan's back!"

Taimatsu grabbed the doorknob with one hand while trying to keep a firm grasp on the DVD in the other. Her attacker, Machigaeru, wrapped her arms around Taimatsu's waist while flowers appeared out of nowhere. Taimatsu gave a "For-the-Love-of-God-Help-Me!" sort of look to the other two girls in the room, who both had looked up from their reading to deliver blank stares and anime sweatdrops to the attackee. Kurayami recovered from her stupor first, and, while tossing back her black hair, she spoke in a mock agitated tone to Taimatsu, "Do we _have_ to?"

Taimatsu gasped in fake shock as Kurayami proceeded to pull out a piece of candy from her pocket and began unfolding it's wrappings. All the while Sumatona laughed silently to herself as not to disrupt her source of entertainment for the time being. Taimatsu smiled evilly as she pointed in Kurayami's direction with the DVD."Look! Yami-chan has candy! It's your favorite!"

Kurayami stopped opening the candy and thought darkly, "_Damn it Taimatsu! I'll remember this!_" before being tackled to the floor by the raging Machigaeru. As the shrimp of a teen tried desperately to dig into Kurayami's pockets, Kurayami gave panicked glances to Taimatsu and Sumatona while screaming, "Tai-chan! Suma-chan! Get this **_thing_** off of me!" as she tried to, in vain, stop Machigaeru's wandering hands. Taimatsu fixed her strawberry-blonde ponytail and Sumatona put her black and red streaked hair behind her ear as they both, in unison, responded, "Do we _have_ to?" in the same manner Kurayami had done earlier. Kurayami glared at Taimatsu who just gave her an innocent grin. Eventually Machigaeru dashed away from Kurayami with arms full of candy. As said attackee sat up, she noticed Taimatsu staring at her.

"_What?!"_ Kurayami asked as Taimatsu and Sumatona exchanged glances before looking back at her.

"How can you fit **_that_** much candy in your pockets? And on top of that, **_why_** were you holding out on me?!" Taimatsu asked as she pointed at Machigaeru, who was now in the corner stuffing the candy in her mouth (wrappings and all) only to turn around and roar like a bear before turning back to stuff even more candy in her tiny mouth. The other three girls in the room sweatdropped while thinking, _"What _is _she?!"_

"Anyways…" Taimatsu started to say as she walked towards the DVD player and the big screen TV with the DVD still clutched in her hand. As she put the DVD in she asked the others, "Who wants to see Ouran High School Host Club?" over her shoulder. In response, she heard the other three fight each other for the best spot behind her, and thought to herself "_I hope they don't break my lamp like they did last time."_ It was just her luck that as she sat down next to the TV, the unmistakeable tinkling of broken glass - broken _lamp_ to be more precise - reached her ears. She sighed in defeat.

As Taimatsu pushed the play button on the remote, a bright light blasted out of the TV screen and hit the four teens, only to suck them into the screen. The last thing heard from them was Machigaeru's voice screaming, "This is an _awesome_ beginning to the DVD!"

* * *

The Twlight Zone theme began to play as they spun around in the ongoing, dark vortex of space.

* * *

As Taimatsu started to open her eyes, she heard the sound of a school bell ringing. She abruptly sat up and looked around anxiously, only to see that her friends were next to her also waking up and that they were in front of a huge school.

"What the…" Taimatsu said under her breath as they all climbed to their feet and looking at each other.

"Tai-chan!! We're in the courtyard of Ouran!" Machigaeru yelled as she jumped up and down in a familiar yellow dress. She stopped jumping once she realized what she was wearing, and soon the others looked down to see what they wore as well. Taimatsu and Kurayami were both wearing the Ouran boy's uniform, except that theirs were a darker color than what was meant to be. Sumatona was wearing a gothic-like version of the Ouran girl's dress.

All four of the newly-dressed girls jerked their gazes sideways as they heard a _very_ familiar voice calling their attention. They looked up towards the front steps of the school to see that their caller was the one (the only!) "King" of the Host Club, Tamaki Suoh. The girls blankly stared at each other (and at him!) for a few seconds before Machigaeru ran up to where he proudly stood and grabbed his face while yelling, "Wow!" over and over while the other three gazed on, sweatdropping.

Taimatsu sighed as she walked over to whereTamaki was cowering in pain and forced Machigaeru off of him by throwing a piece of candy into the grass, making Machigaeru rush to get it. As Taimatsu helped Tamaki up, the rest of the members of the Host Club appeared behind him with surprised looks on their faces (except for Kyoya, of course).

"Tai!" yelled the Hitachiin twins, a.k.a. Hikaru and Kaoru, as they ran down to where Taimatsu stood, only to cuddle her senseless (like they do to Haruhi while saying "Your sooo cute!" over and over while they rub their faces against hers). Mori and Hani walk to Sumatona and Machigaeru, Mori patting them on their heads and Hani hugging them both while asking, "Want to have some cake with me and Bun Bun?!" Kurayami sweatdropped as she watched this little "meeting" and started to point and laugh at her friends and the Host Club before she heard a sinsiter voice call her from behind. As she turned around, she saw Nekozawa's form within the shadows of the school, gesturing for her to walk over to him. Tamaki glanced at the area he heard the voice coming from and fell to the ground, pale, and pointed directly at Nekozawa while babeling, "H-he'll _curse_ y-you! D-don't go!"

As Taimatsu tried to get out of the twin's "cuddle trap," Haruhi glanced up at Kyoya with a confused look while asking, "Senpai, who are these girls?"

Kyoya smirked as he fixed his glasses, and pointed his pen's top at Taimatsu while saying, "Taimatsu Hitachiin, same age and grade as me, and she's cousins with the twins on their father's side." He then pointed to Machigaeru, who was now eating sweets with Hani, "Machigaeru Haninozuka, same age and grade as you and the twins, and she's Hani's younger sister as well as Mori's cousin." Kyoya then writes for a moment in his black notebook before continuing on to silent Sumatona, who was standing next to Mori while watching Hani and Machigaeru eat sweets. "Sumatona Morinozuka, she's also the same age and grade as me, and she's the younger sister to Mori as well as a cousin to Hani." Then he pointed finally to Kurayami, who had a black cat puppet on her hand, "Kurayami Nekozawa, same age and grade as me, and she's cousins with Nekozawa. All of them are new here." Kyoya finished as he shut his notebook and started to walk towards a waiting limo with a still pale Tamaki following close behind.

Haruhi watched Kyoya's retreating back for a moment before turning around to see the twins _still_ engulfing the defenseless Taimatsu, who had given up from escaping their "cuddling trap." Haruhi walked up to where they stood and smiled casually whilst introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you."

All four of the girls then looked at each other while thinking simultaneously, "_How did Kyoya know about all he did, and how did we enter this DVD?!"_

Taimatsu gasped out to the waiting girl, "Nice...to…meet you…as…well…"


End file.
